The Lung Pathology and Molecular Analysis Core (Core B) provides a powerful combination of experienced and capable personnel whose primary role is to provide state of the art service and support to the research investigators. To do this, the Core provides the technology and technical expertise to effectively supplement the studies in lung cancer pathology, protein analysis, and microscopy described in this proposal. The major objectives of this core are to (1) facilitate the acquisition, preservation, analysis, and dispersal of clinical samples, (2) provide accurate histopathologic characterization of tumor tissues for all project investigators, (3) allow access to state-of-the-art analytic protein chemistry and proteomics resources for use in the identification, quantitation, and detailed structural characterization of proteins and protein complexes, and (4) provide cutting-edge microscopy and imaging tools to ensure optimal visualization and analysis of cellular processes. Specifically, Lung Pathology will develop and maintain a large repository of well-preserved, well-characterized tissue specimens obtained from lung cancer patients that are receiving care or evaluation at Emory University, or are participating in the Neoadjuvant Trial of Chemotherapy Hope (NATCH), to develop unbiased comprehensive histologic characterization of the tissue samples used in each of the P-01 projects. This Core also offers reliable centralized laboratory services to the investigators with respect to tissue samples including state-of-the-art examination of immunohistochemical stains, in-situ hybridization microdissection, and other techniques. It also serves as an important central database management resource to maintain a comprehensive prospective, interactive database to provide access to patient demographic data as well as detailed clinical pathologic data from patients with lung cancer. The protein analysis branch will provide critical access to state-of-the-art analytical protein chemistry and proteomics resources for use in the identification, quantitation, and detailed structural characterization of proteins and protein complexes as needed. Lastly, the imaging facility will provide the necessary microscopy tools and technical expertise to visualize the biological processes described in this application. Moreover, it will employ sophisticated image analysis tools for image processing and accurate quantitative analyses. Taken together, the Lung Pathology and Molecular Analysis Core serves as a critical resource that will facilitate scientific advancement through lung pathology, protein-based initiatives, and microscopic analysis of cellular signaling pathways.